I want a Mum
by NicercyPercico
Summary: Thalia wanted a mum, she wanted to grow up with Jason. She wondered what it would be like having Percy as a brother. Zeus came and had a talk with her and now she's left with her thoughts.


**The story that inspired me was '****I Should've Never Let her Go' by HopelessDove and the song that is in here is called 'I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever' by Cyndi Lauper. Enjoy. **

* * *

Thalia was sitting by her pine tree, looking out towards the strawberry fields and the road. She was in deep thought just like she expected her brother Jason to be about now. Her father Zeus had just had a very _**interesting**_ talk with her. It was along the lines of something like, her father was in love with Percy's mum; Sally Jackson. But it wasn't like the normal flings of lust many of the gods (especially Zeus) had, it was something _**deeper.**_ Her first reaction was shock; I mean could you blame her? Her father didn't give her much time to change her reaction anyway, Zeus was in business mode. Anyway, he told her about how he _**fell in love**_ with her and how if Hera, (_the witch_) didn't threaten Sally's life, Sally would have been Thalia's mother. Now Thalia didn't know what to think. Her dad and she had a rocky relationship; he could be making this up. But surely he wouldn't stoop so low, would he? Thalia had always wanted a mother that wasn't always drunk and acted like a spoiled child and even Thalia thought of Sally Jackson like a mum already. (Not that she would admit these thoughts _**out loud**_, she was _**a hunter of Artemis**_, a daughter of _**Zeus **_for god's sake, and she had too much _**pride**_ for that.) Thalia's father told her that _Percy_ would have been her _**brother**_, that Jason would have grown up at _**home with Thalia. **_Zeus said this would have _**happened**_; been her life, if Poseidon (her uncle) hadn't told Hera about Sally so that he could have Percy with her; because Poseidon also loved her and wasn't going to let Zeus have Sally instead of him. Thalia suddenly felt angry at Poseidon for destroying her's and Jason's chance at having the childhood she had always wanted. Thalia also felt angry that Percy was Poseidon's son when he should have been a child of _**Zeus; God of the Sky and King of Olympus**_. When Percy should have been their _**brother.**_

Her father left to go tell her little brother Jason. Thalia slumped against her tree and let her mind wonder while she heard a song that described her situation perfectly…

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom who will love me whatever _

Ms. Grace was a very self-centered person. She believed that her looks and talent was enough to get her anywhere she wanted to go. Thalia didn't even know what made her mum believe this.

_I want a mom that'll take my hand_

_And make me feel like a holiday_

_A mom to tuck me in that night_

_and chase the monsters away_

Ms. Grace _**never **_held Thalia's hand willingly, only when she had to play the loving mother.

Thalia loved Sally like a child should love their mother. Sally always made everything fun; no matter if it was cleaning or doing homework.

Thalia never got tucked in, but she did tuck Jason in all the time. Thalia knew for a fact that Sally did the same with Percy. Thalia's mother didn't know about the monsters that were after Thalia and Jason or if she did, she never cared. Percy's mum did. Sally married _**Gabe Ugliano**_ to help hide and save Percy. She _**wanted**_ so _**desperately**_ a mum who would do that for her. Love her so much to do anything for her.

_I want a mom that'll read me stories_

_And sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry_

Is that what mum's did? She wouldn't know. Thalia read a lot to Jason, was that almost the same thing? Thalia also hummed soothing tunes to Jason to help him sleep or calm him down a lot of the times, she knew Sally did the same to Percy; even now and he was eighteen! Her mother never cared if Thalia had bad dreams, she just told Thalia to go back into her bedroom before she boarded the door, then she went back to gulping down her liquor and lounging on the couch.

Thalia remembered when she was at Percy's apartment, she was awake late, (heading to the bathroom) when she heard Percy shrieking and gasping for air. Sally was sleeping next to Percy in case his nightmares of Tartarus and death of friends cached up to him in the night. Sally just hugged and cuddled him, whispering sweet nothings and lullabies into his ears until he fell asleep. Sally stayed up a little longer until she was sure Percy was alright then went back to sleep. Thalia could still feel the envy and jealousy bubbling under her skin even now.

_Oh, _

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

Was that so much to ask for?

_When she says to me, she will always be there_

_To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared_

_Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you_

_I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true_

Thalia was a tree, _**a tree for years, **_and the only person who were close to her that cared where Annabeth and Luke; two other kids who ran away from their broken homes too. Percy's mum was always there. To protect him when he was scarred, to care for him, to tell Percy she loved him with all her heart. You know Sally meant it to, by the way her eyes light up and the proud smile she had whenever Percy was mentioned or around. Was it really bad to be jealous of Percy still?

_I want a mom when I get lonely_

_Who will take the time to play_

_A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's grey_

_I want a mom to read me stories_

_And sing a lullaby_

_And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry_

Thalia was always lonely, although she would never admit it. She only ever had Jason to play with, (and that was only for two years) other than that she was left to her own devices. Thalia always saw little girls with their mothers. The parent and child doing fun things together or the parent telling the kid off. Sometimes the daughters would through tantrums; she wondered why they would scream at their mother's saying all types of mean things to them. Thalia wouldn't do that if her mother would just look at her. Just a normal look, she would take a blank look as long' as it wasn't one of distaste or disgust. It was like seeing her mother when Hera gazed at her.

Thalia remembered seeing little girls dressed in pink, purple, red and all other types of bright colours. She wondered that if her mother did all these things with her, would she wear bright clothes? Would she be more cheery all the time? Thalia knew a mum should make everything bright and happy when you feel upset. Thalia wanted someone to read her stories, sing lullabies to her, if Thalia had a bad dream and was crying her eyes out; someone to hold her and say sweet nothings into her ear.

_Oh,_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

She wanted a mum….

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom_

No, she _**needed**_ a mum…

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom_

Thalia wanted Sally as a mum. Just like she would have if Poseidon; the old sea whale, wouldn't have butted in.

She wanted Percy as a brother, to grow up with Jason and be the best big sister ever; they already acted like siblings anyway.

And it could happen. Zeus had said there was a way to make it happen!

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom that'll last forever_

_I want a mom..._

Thalia didn't want her surname to be _**'Grace'**_. She wanted to be called _**'Jackson'**_. She wanted to be remembered as _**Thalia Jackson**_. And she was sure Jason wanted to be named _**Jason Jackson**_ too. Jason always told Thalia he wanted to have been with her, to have a mum and maybe even had another sister or brother. Zeus said it could be done. Thalia wanted a family, so she was getting one and she didn't care who she had to take down to get it.

Thalia _**wanted**_ a mum. She wanted _**Sally Jackson**_ as her mum. Was that so bad?


End file.
